Reality
by XxIluvBrucasnNaleyxX
Summary: Sad things will happen and also happy moment but mostly strange mysterious things was going on, Peyton is getting annoying, Brooke desides if lucas is right for her, Rachel s life is in Chaces hand; and Haley decides to chose her love and her bestfriend..
1. Mistake

_**Brooke`s P.O.V**_

"Aahhhhh!!" I shouted, the next 2 minutes Rachel and Peyton entered.

"WHAT??" Rachel asked coming closer to the desk near my bed.

"Nothing, it was a bee, it came inside my room through the window" I paused I could see from the corner of my eyes Peyton rolling her eyes, she went shutting the door making me feel like I was an idiot... I really find her annoying now I don`t know why is she always competing with me for. Rachel was frozen her mouth opened with shock.

"A...BEE?? (GULP) where is it now??" It`s an obvious question that Rachel asks, but should I kindly tell her that she stepped on it ughh... She has really nice shoes on...

"You... um well a... you kind of stepped on it." I could feel her blood rushing up to her veins.

"AAAHHH!!! No!! Am a murderer, do you think it might have died??" This girl is getting dumber and dumber. I think she really understood what I was constantly thinking because she looked at me... I mean she was staring at me. She went through the doors and I heard the music JAY HO! It was properly Peyton trying to get ready, so I went by my cupboard and I picked my sari that Lucas offered to me in Valentine's Day; we were not really going out that time but it was the first time he asked me out... It feels weird that I haven't seen Haley for all day.

_**Haley`s P.O.V**_

`Trink trink ` I pulled out my hands from my pocket and went through my bag to get my phone.

"Hello" no one replied at the other end of the line and then I heard Lucas.

"Hales, umm where are you?" I didn't want to offend him, saying I was with Nathan but his my best friend and I don`t want to feel like a cheat.

"With Nathan, in the basketball practice hall, why where are you?" I waited for him to reply and now I was wrong why did I ask him `why?` I`m so becoming dumber and dumber.. And then in realised he wasn't talking I didn't want to keep it silence between, so I broke the silence.

"Wait tell me where you are? I'll come." But he wasn't no longer replying to what I said, he only said

"Umm... someone`s calling me, I'll see you in school." And he put the phone down, I knew why he did that, a tear came running against my cheek. Nathan came close to me; I wiped my tear out, he put his hands around my waist and I rested my head on his shoulder and I calmly continued to cry without him knowing but then he lifted my chin up and saw my tears and he said

"I know how it feels Haley, you're not the only one," I closed my eyes I just wished if I had a knife and if only had one. I would plant it in Dan's heart and make sure he suffers as I am right now. I pulled myself back.

"Nathan, I got to go, am sorry... The girls are having a party and they told me to come at 8 and am already 10 mins late." He nodded and he kissed me, so I took a step back to go; but I didn't want to leave I can see his eyes watering, I wanted to go back and wipe his tears and hug him but I had to go, Immiadetely.


	2. mistake 2

_**Peyton P.O.V**_

"Jay ho! Jay Ho! Aja aja aja orkei hetanei umm doui echum... Jai Ho!" I didn't really move tonight, I was facing Brooke the challenge was starting only when Hayley arrives; I still don`t know why am dragging these hours with these girls.

"I keep it steady uh steady, that`s how I feel it, Jay ho, you`re my destiny Jay Ho!" Brooke got up to get the door; again I was praying NO HALEY, NO HALEY. I couldn't stand this sari no-more, I don`t get why I was jealous of Brooke having a nice red sari, it`s probably because Lucas gave it to her, I don`t understand IM BETTER THAN Brooke D, I COMPLETELY HATE HER , O NO! Hayley`s here and Rachel stood.

"OKAY! OKAY!" she paused the song, "can everybody hear me?" everyone replied saying `YES!!`

"Okay, we have 2 girls betting each other £100 if they win this dance and our 2 judges are myself and Hayley" Haley looked shocked, I`m sure she didn't get the news. All she said was `OH` and the show started, and I went forward.

`Jay Ho! I got I got shiver shiver, when you touch away ...` and I started to put myself to be Nicole which I really didn't like. Gosh I Don`t get why Brooke was just so staring at me!! That`s why I didn't want to go first!!

_**Rachel P.O.V**_

I was too bored now, seriously Peyton was dancing, she can`t event dance properly, I mean DUH!! Am mean looking at a big round cow dancing is really not that interesting. So I was just watching other people instead of watching a cow! So suddenly Haley stood up, she was all red, I saw the pain in her eyes, and she seemed to be really upset, I stood up and decided to go and see Brooke.

"Hey Brooke, we`ve got a problem," I couldn't tell her in front of all these people, with all these problems that Haley all ready has including other people is no-good.

"What are you talking about??? Is ma hair ruined!! O my god we do have a problem!!" Oh my god Brooke Davis why don`t you understand anything!

"Come to the toilet let's fix your hair" I just had to pretend saying her hair was ruined because then no-one will get out but her hair is sort of ruined anyway. She stood up and we both went to the toilet.

In the toilet...

"Sniffs sniff Oh my god!!! Uhh ohh... why is this all happening to me" Oh NO! Oh my god, Haley... I and Brooke stared at each other for a minute. And then Brooke starts of talking.

"UM.., Haley honey umm are you ok??" it was too scared to be true, I hope nothing happened to the boys really nothing. Haley came out she hugged both of us, I was praying please god no funeral.

_**Lucas P.O.V**_

"Do you have eyes!!?" I asked furiously this girl is seriously talking too much it was her fault!

"Yes I do! It was an INCIDENT!" this girl is not going anywhere apart from prison!

"You called this an incident! You`ve practically knocked off MY brother with your dummy car!!" It felt weird to say Nathan was my brother, I mean I can`t just hate him after all.... his my brother and it's not his fault also, that we have an IDIOT as a father, I regret hating what I've done to Nathan cause of DAN after all again we`ve got the same last name. He saved my life.

"Am sorry, I was drunk!" this bitch was drunk and was about to kill both of us, but so suddenly Haley ran and hugged me she was crying, i shouldn't have said the news.

"Lucas


	3. Hospital

"Lucas, No!! NO!! Where is Nathan!? Why! He doesn't deserve this! It`s all because of me! I`m a danger I hate this life!!" I didn't like Hayley being like this I understand now, how much she loves him she's been hiding herself for all this time, all these days I though only of me, but I didn't see her side of heart I saw only her and me but I didn't know she was in love with him! The doctor came out she looked a bit sad but all I was praying was I want a brother. It was really frustrating.

"I`m really sorry... We`ve been trying and trying but we've only saved him but then we realized that he needed some blood I`ve supposed he`ve lost lots of blood and this can injure him.. Can u find someone who would volunteer to give him blood?" I wanted to save his life, to give him my blood, but if he regrets to have my blood? But I want to safe him; I want to have a brother not an enemy.

"Does he have Positive O??" I asked, Brooke put her hand on my shoulder, I looked at her and she nodded, and also the doctor did.

_**Nathan P.O.V**_

_Doom Doom Doom _(heart beat) ouff oufff (breathing) ouff. I couldn't open my eyes, it was dark and all I saw was Haley, I had to save her. Doom Doom ouff ouff I suddenly started to whisper without me knowing.

"Haley...Haley..." and then I could mostly hear what was happening to me. The doctor was next to me, the first thing I asked was about Lucas.

"Doctor...Doctor... is Lucas ... alright?" I asked, I was too scared to mention him as my brother.

"Umm... Your brother? Oh his absolutely fine, he saved your life! Buh do you have any pains anyway??"

"No" YES! I did have pains but not physical pains only emotional pains, the only treatment for my pain is my heart Haley only her eyes will be the answer for this pain, I want to tell her how much I love her.

"Doctor... Lucas still here??" I asked desperately wanting to tell him how sorry I was.

"His in the other room wait I'll get someone to speak to you..." but I dint want to speak to anyone else it was Lucas I wanted to speak to. The doctor went out and the angel came in Haley came in. She came to me and kissed my fore head.

"You're such a hero!" She said I smiled at her. But the thing is it's been 6 hours and I`ve actually survived from the car on me! It's weird I must have some help!

"Lucas was generous to give you well share his blood to you... it really sounds funny somehow." OK maybe am not a hero, but just a normal person, he GAVE ME BLOOD?! Omg i can't believe it after all these days Lucas did?

_**Brooke's P.O.V**_

"god god god god god god god god GOD! When is he going to wake up" I so wanted to kiss him tell him I stile love him tell him I was sorry and tell him if forgive him... But after all why did he cheat on me? Would it be right to stay with him or not or give the punishment a bit longer no- I Don`t want to make him suffer no-more. I took his hand and I kissed it, I stand up to go put he caught my wrist then he opened eyes and my eye dropped a tear.

"I LOVE YOU... punish me do anything to me event i `ll go to hell but never in your life tell me u that u never loved me because my heart is only for you... I LOVE YOU BROOKE AND I WILL ALWAYS DO! ILL BE WAITING FOR YOU AND ILL BE EVENT SINGLE FOR MY REST OF YRS.! I HAVE LEFT!" He said I saw a tear running low his cheek and I wiped it out.

"I hope this is the last tear we had apart from happy moments." And we both laughed. We walk but I knew that in my heart there was still something going on... I need to call Rachel I'm worried about her. I hope nothing happen as i thought Its going to be...


	4. Hospital2

_**Haley`s P.O.V**_

Please god... Please god...tells me his going to be dismissed tonight. Nathan was asleep. I wanted to tell him I loved him too, I felt so guilty of leaving yesterday... alone not telling him the decision I took between the two boys, whether accept him as my love or just let him know me as a friend but now... I`m really in love with this Scott surely with Nathan Scott and I`ll never change my mind of it, Nathan was asleep... I`m ready to tell my decisions tonight if only he wakes up now... anyways Ill pray Lucas to come here right now.

"Hey! My sister- in law" It was really surprising me, I mean he just OmG... A happy Lucas I HOPE?? OVIOUSLY HIS HOLDING BROOKES HAND.

"Oh, I`ve think I missed something" Lucas and Brooke looked at each other and then they kissed. OKAY I REALLY did miss something, they smiled at me..! Yes I KNOW UR BACK TOGETHER BUH DONT DEMONSTRATE IT TO ME AGAIN, THIS WAY! I so wanted to say but then I didn't... I just remember why they broke up...because of PEYTON! School starting over and she's going back to New York which is something great, but if only she didn't `do her Bitch we could have all be friends... I had Lucas for what he did but he told me that he didn't do it by purpose- sleeping accidently with Peyton was an accident, she drugged him and I feel disgusted to remind myself about it so I told them I`m staying out.

"YOU 2 SWEETY ARE SWEET HEARTS but I BEST GO OUT..." I gave them my usual cheeky smile and then I left. Lucas caught my wrist and looked into my eyes and said.

"By the way... am sorry...and Nathan mumbled asleep last night all about you, what did you do to him, he really loves you I regret it now." Lucas should regret he thought that Nathan was in love with me to make him jalousie, he wouldn't do that, or else why would he mumble about me in his sleep. I really need to tell him I love him too.

_**Brooke`s P.O.V**_

Haley went out, and again we were alone not that I`m being rude but Nathan was just sleeping let`s just stay we were the only one AWAKE then.. OH NO I feel like strange thing are going to happen. I just have to go home and get some rest. I need to see Rachel, Or then I`ll be to late, to see Chase. First it was Nathan and now Rachel? No impossible I'm dreaming.

"Lucas, I'm going to go O.K, am tired. I`ll call, tell Nathan am sorry to leave early O.K." I kissed him and then He said.

"Are you o.k.? fine but do you want me to drop you somehow?" yes please, faster than you can.

"No." I turned around and went by the door, I said by to Haley and she hugged me I took my car key and Drove of not wanting to come back to The Hospital but I wanted to go home and forget everything that happened between me, Peyton, Lucas and the present somehow... What just happened to Nathan.. I wanted to see RACHEL , that's why I went.


	5. Nightmare

_**Brooke`s P.O.V**_

I straight went to have a shower and then I brushed my hair and teeth. I was not hungry, I just made pasta for Haley and Rachel for them to arrive and eat but all I wanted was to forget everything just everything and fall asleep....

It was night, really dark night I was with the girls dancing and then dancing again. Then suddenly Peyton went out of the room, I was wondering why? But I didn't care I was too drunk to care.

"HIP I HIP HOORAY!! HELLO? ANYONE? THIS IS A TOAST!" A toast?? I didn't get it then I realised everyone was in a dress and suits at the far end to couples were holding hands, my eyes were blurry and then the scene changed so suddenly, this time it was in a bridge. A girl by the bridge was talking to Chase. It was strange why would Chase be with someone else??

"We shouldn't have done that, that night...How can we tell Rachel now?? I`ve got a baby Chase!!" what? Please turn around who are you! Which idiot is this? She flicked her hair at the back gently.

"I can't believe we done that and now I'm pregnant how am I going to tell..." she aprutely turned around crying and there I was shocked, I saw myself... in my dream I was the one who... had a child with Chase no this could have never happen in my dream.

"How can I tell Chase? How can I tell Lucas I cheated on him? He trusts me!" but then this scene swapped to another. Everyone was crying and I saw myself with the child, it was a funeral the funeral of Rachel.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaccccccccccccchhhhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllll!!!!" I walked up and I shouted at the similar time I would never do this specially on her wedding day! No!

"Honey honey!!! Are you alright?? Brooke darling! Hayley gets some water Brooke had a nightmare properly" she said I looked in her eyes this is what if was worrying about last night I had only the funeral and now just now I have this hell why is this happening to me. Hayley came in and took the water to me she gave me a hug and then she kissed my cheeks. My phone was ringing and then I took it.

"Hello" I was wondering what was just going on, I mean it was 23.35 and who would call at this time.

"It`s Lucas, Are you okay??" No NO NO I wasn't, I WANTED TO TAKE HIM in my arm. Tell him that I wouldn't cheat on him.

"Am alright... was up?" I could feel him; I knew he knew that I was lying. Then he said to me how much he loves me "Brooke... Ur lying, I know u don`t feel so well, please tell me or then I cannot sleep, my heart stopped a minute for some reason, do you want me to come over?" I so wanted to say yes but I needed to cool down it was only a nightmare nothing more than that and I`m sure nothing will happen like that because I would never let it happen like that.

_**Rachel`s P.O.V**_

I was worried, so worried about her, I let her through my room all she was doing was staring at me but now I was really worried really worried, what did she dream that made her like that staring at me? She was my friend but I didn`t want to make her remind of whatever nightmare she had because I knew it was going to affect her much more than just how it was an hour before. I went out to Haley`s room to let Brooke relax but I didn't trust her alone, I was too scared if she did something that can remind herself of whatever happened in her dream.

"HAYYLEYYY!!!!!! COME OVER HERE!!" I shouted I didn't like the silence Brooke did she`s a hyper mood of girl and the last time I saw her like that was even she was broke up with Lucas but they are together whatever the nightmare she had was no-good.

"What? Oh I want to ask you something about well girly stuffs."Hayley was really hesitating and I hoped it was something that can make Brooke alive to talk to us about.


	6. Girls Night: Love quizsz?

**_Rachel`s P.O.V_**

I know how his feelings are, remember, his always mumbling you're name about he loves deeply and I'm sure he would wait for you Rachel's

_"Oh, so if its gurly stuffs then I should think that me and Brooke are in it too." I_ looked at Brooke. Ok maybe she wasn't that interesting into talking about whatever Haley wanted to say but I think we should just go for it I mean, although Haley might just come up with some after all.

_"Ummm, Guys... I know I should decide this thing by myself because it's part of my life but because both of you are my best friends you are also included in my life in one way_." This was strange, I mean she was strange in a way, usually Haley wasn't like this, the strange thing was that she was Blushing so I thought I missed something in the Hospital but I'm sure I didn't, I was all the way there anyway apart from the last bit were if had to go and visit Chase's family but that doesn't seem to make a big deal does it?. _"I told you guys that 2 weeks ago Nathan asked m e out right?"_ she was asking, OK then this **_was_** about **_NATHAN._** I looked at Brooke she was smiling. Oh now I know this conversation is making her happy. I mean if it's about boys obviously it makes her look funny in a way not in a bad way!._ "O.K am going to ask each of you question because I need to know more over to chose was good for me Yh..." _I nodded and Hayley was still waiting for another answer, Oh no, it wasn't me it was Brooke, I turned around to look at Brooke , I think I looked a little bit stupid cause I was kinda staring at her.

"Oh SURE!" and she started to giggle. I looked at Hayley her blush was starting to settle she sat by my bed and then Brooke suddenly said._"I think it's better to do a circle, because then we can't face each other 's expression, if you know... You know" _and then Haley and me nodded and we all got into the circle to start our mysterious quizzes that Haley was about to ask.

"_UMMM... Brooke when did Lucas tell you that he loved you??" _I did see that Brooke liked that question because talking about her love is something you'll never forget but anyway it's so long to explain.

"_He told me on my birthday, and then..." Haley interrupt_

_"When DID YOU tell him you loved him?" _Hayley smiled, I was just waiting for my turn but now the strange thing was that Brooke started to blush, her cheeks were instantly really red bright red like 2 cherries stuck to her cheek.

"1/2 hour after." WOW, HER DECISIONS_ **WAS **_QUICK!!

"WOW!" Hayley said then she said again "_Were you in love with before he told you??"_

_"Yes, I was his girlfriend in nursery, did you know that he didn't recognize me till I told him and showed him the pictures I had in my birthday at school." _They were just made for each other until somehow a whore came between.

"So sweet!!! Omg really? How did it start?" "When I first met him, he had a flower in his hand and then he saw me he grabbed my hand and kissed it so gently, when the first time he told me he loved me was when we watched a cartoon and, there was umm to characters; I can't remember the names but they wrote a letter saying that they loved each other. And once we had to put our fingerprint in one of those t-shirts the teacher gave us I took mine and I just did it buh instead of doing the work he took a cartoon book were they say's 'I-love-you' he wrote it down with a paint and then he asked me how to spell my name so, when it was my birthday he gave me that and few toys and a kiss. OUR FIRST KISS." That was awesome cute, I mean- REALLY CUTE!.

"I LOVE IT REALLY CUTE!, NEXT QUESTION WELL NOT REALLY QUESTION BUT JUST AS A SAYING. I'm in love with Nathan!" Hayley put her head in the cushion and didn't look up.

"I don't know how on earth I'm going to tell him, in case I'm too late it's been two weeks now! "

"Honey, I'm sure he wouldn't say that and until he died and now it's a good time to tell him you love, go to the beach tomorrow I'll call him and tell him you're in the beach alright just don't worry go and get some good sleep, Just don't worry nothing is for bad everything is only happening for good." This was funny the way she said she started it of well but I think she's getting back to the sense of the nightmare because the sentence**_ 'worry nothing is for bad everything is only happening for good'_**. Her nightmare doesn't seem for good neither, It seems like she was involving me because she was kept on saying my name and baby and chase? What was that going on about a baby is something good but it seemed like it was something bad in her Nightmare, I wish, I could have ask her what was this nightmare about but if I did ask her i know it will shock her and make her cry so i thought of just living this mysterious nightmare here and never come back to it NEVER COM BACK TO IT never.


End file.
